bloodsagafandomcom-20200215-history
James I Jones
James Isaac Jones ( born October 28, 1990) is a British author of the Blood Saga. Personal Life Jones was born in the City of Wolverhampton and grew up in his family home, after a leaving his primary school his creativity started to grow, he did a basic GCSE English course before he started to practice writing his books but once he left Sixth Form he chose his pen name and started to write Brass and Blood under the new name James I Jones. Writing Jones decided after watching The Omega Man in the six weeks hoilday before joining his secondary school that he would write his own version but instead of a man it would be a team which he completed in the six weeks. He wrote more comics back home but never spoke about them until the end of year 8 when he met his mate by the nickname Dark Wolf and a girl where they formed ACA Komiks. Dark Era (2005 - 2010) Beginning of a Era During the last years of secondary school Jones met a friend who showed him the music of Death Metal. From year 10 to year 11 Jones fell out with his comic partner so he created Dark Earth which changed the theme of his comics from the light side to the gothic side but after 56 issues he retired from comics with the hope of becoming a writer. The Vendetta Chronicles After spending two days with this grandparents he started to read Charlie Huston's Already Dead which inspired him to write Bloodlust of The Vampyre, with his poor english skills at that time he managed to complete it with backing from his english teacher who he inspired to be. A Month later Jones was writing the sequel called The Vendetta of the Vampyres which expanded from 20 pages to 40 pages which was ended on a cliff hanger meaning he planned another to follow. The Purgatory Series After a few weeks off Jones was asked to write a short story called A Bullet At A Time, the story and the cover was made within a week, the story was printed once but was lost a few days after but the original documents was saved, after a few fallouts Jones started writing the sequel called The Dead Man the first draft was leaked leading to him being banned from writing but it didn't stop Jones writing, he finished the novel and decided to leave writing behind him. The Return After 6 months of silence Jones returned with the novel called The Beginning of Legend not only had his style changed but his skills had changed too, he annouched that he was writing his masterpiece called The Truth In Her Eyes, he spent most of the winter season away from friends and spent time with his family. He annouched that The Truth in Her Eyes was in trouble due to the notes and the manuscript was either damaged or lost because of this he felt disheartened and upset, by the end of sixth form he had passed his english retake with a C grade but failed everything else he ran with joy leaving his school for good. The Next six months was hell he was unemployed but he was planning a future novel. Brass and Blood Through the months of being unemployed Jones started to explore different cultures and decided not to follow the mainstream this was when he found Steampunk. He decided to write a steampunk novel but he was already writing a new novel around what he could remember about The Truth In Her Eyes. Through the months he kept changing both the title, the intro and the covers, the titles he used were. *The Breaking of The Broken Hearted *The City's Blood *SilverBlood He came to the decision to leave the story behind and write the ideas for the Steampunk novel, it was this choice which led to his pen name James I Jones. The Fall from Greatness Soon he met his first girlfriend who came up with the idea of Claire, they created a symbol and the plot, they spent nearly 4 months together both writing Brass and Blood with 2 fan fictions in the making but after 4 months Jones met an old friend who led to the split up, Jones speaks of it as the darkest memory of his life. Jones became the evil he despised, the date he remembers is the 6th June 2010, he dumped his girlfriend for the hope of another but Jones not only felt heartbroken when everything fell that he wrote the first chapter of Brass and Blood adding Claire into the plot, he redesigned everything from the covers to the website. He removed the logo which they both designed but after a fortnight he added it back in dedication. The End of an Era Jones soon met the girl who saved his life after nearly 2 months of the breakup with his first girlfriend Jones decided to remove the symbol and create a new one for her, he spoke about he was nearly at the end of his darkest time and he was going to rise up as a new man. The Rise from Graceness Jones soon felt LeonHart's plot needed some work on so he's spending much more time on the development of the manuscript and exploring the Noir style of writing before he started to read H.P Lovecraft, he soon got back with his girlfriend where he decided to change a few aspects of the novel. The Story has grown much more differently than he orignally thought but with the breakup of his girlfriend Jones has stated he won't fall back into his depression and he's found a new meaning to Life. Name Meaning Jones chose the name in dedication to his great grandfather Issac Jones. Signture Icons During the Eras he started to create Icons which represented his life. JCSC.png|Love Era KK.png|Guardian Angel Era Untitled-1.png|The Return of Dark Horse SCJ.png|The Rise from Grace External Links http://jijones.moonfruit.com/ - Official Site http://jamesijones.wordpress.com/ - Personal Blog